El rey blanco
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: ¿Como sería la historia con Ichiru como purasangre, Kaname como el cazador convertido y Zero como el humano? La situación es la misma pero la historia debe cambiar. Zero no conoce su pasado, sin embargo en su presente, él está seguro de una sola cosa. Debe protegerlos. En el juego del rey blanco contra el rey negro; Zero se asegura de no perder a nadie. Él los protegerá.
1. Chapter 1

**por alguna razón él formato se me arruinó, así que no...no eran errores ortografjcos si leísteis esta historia y lo sentías raro. Volví a subir este fic espero que ahora se lea bien.**

* * *

Blanco puro. El color de la inocencia, un manto suave acochando el suelo, en un hermoso espejo. Copos revoloteando como el aleteo de las alas de un ángel, cayendo, cayendo en un lento perezoso con el fin de cubrir la tierra con la belleza clara.

Tierra blanca pura, sin contaminar. Como la mente del niño que temblaba por el frio en ese momento.

 _Frio, hambre, cansancio._ Simples sentimientos que dominaban el espíritu aturdido y confundido del chico que se hundía aun más en la tierra humedad bajo sus pequeños pies. Como la mente de cualquier niño de cinco años, sus pensamientos carecían de profundidad centrados solamente en cosas simples, como la forma suave que se siente el suelo bajo suyo, al hundirse con cada paso que daba, o como completamente blanco se miraba el mundo a su alrededor, como completamente puro, como completamente melancólico.

Pero entonces un sonido llama su atención, no lo reconoció como algo conocido, aunque no debía preocuparse de eso, en este momento todo era nuevo, todo era desconocido y todo era misterioso.

El sonido se escucho de nuevo.

—Esta es una noche muy fría para que te encuentres solo ¿Te has perdido?—una voz arrullo. La atención del niño fue de inmediato hacia donde escucho aquellas palabras.

Grandes ojos lilas que carecían de sentimientos salvo el de la curiosidad enfocaron una alta (muy alta) figura oscura a solo unos metros de él.

—…

No respondió, solo mantuvo su mirada firme y curiosa en esta persona.

El extraño dio un paso cerca del niño, luego otro y otro mientras una extraña sonrisa, el cual el niño no supo interpretar, adorno su oscurecido rostro.

—Entonces ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?—no dejo de caminar y acercarse mientras su sonrisa se ensancho y luego dos largos colmillos relucieron con peligro en aquella sonrisa— ¿Me permitirías…probar tu sangre?

Ojos lilas se abrieron al notar aquellos peligroso colmillos, sabía instintivamente que los colmillos eran peligrosos, que no debía acercarse a ellos. Inmediatamente un miedo primitivo inundo su pequeño cuerpo y dio un paso atrás, más que dispuesto a huir.

Desafortunadamente para el niño, el extraño no permitirá nada de eso. Brasas ardientes de un malvado rojo brillaron. Ojos rojos y colmillos, esa fue la primera vez que el niño presenciaba tal acto, más él sabía que estaba en peligro.

—No te preocupes…solo dolerá un rato…

Dicho eso, se abalanzo sobre el pequeño, el cual nada puso hacer para huir de ese inminente peligro. Un pequeño sonido ahogado salió de su joven garganta, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando impotente, observo como aquellos largos y tenebrosos colmillos se acercaban a su delgado cuello.

Cerró los ojos, no quería ver.

Espero sentir dolor, el pinchazo de su delicada piel siendo profanada y luego el calor abrazador que sabía, a pesar de no entender, viene de una mordida.

Pero aquello nunca paso.

—Eres una desgracia para nosotros los vampiros…

Una nueva voz, suave con una cadencia de terciopelo sensual pero letal. El sonido de desgarre llego a sus pequeños oídos. Sus grandes ojos lilas llegaron a otras brazas de rojo intenso, pero a diferencia de los primeros, estos no traían malicia.

Tranquila soledad era lo que habitaban en aquellos mares brillantes de rojizos.

El viento comenzó a soplar, provocando que la nieve envolviera a los tres cuerpos, que luego se volvieron dos mientras una nube de cenizas rodaba a los dos únicos restantes.

—Dime… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?—poco a poco el rojo intenso desaparecía, para que suaves orbes rosas dieran lugar.

El pequeño niño observo la mano que se le presentaba y sin despejar su mirar a aquellos suaves rosas, tomo aquella mano más grande que la suya propia.

La nieve comenzó a caer con intensidad.

 _Ese fue mi primer recuerdo…la primera vez que lo vi…A mi salvador._

 _Así como también._

 _Mi primer encuentro con aquellos llamados…_

 ** _Vampiros…_**

* * *

 **Los quiero! Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero les guste! Gracias a ben4kevin es un honor que mi historia sea de tu agrado!**

* * *

A pesar de que su rostro se mantenía sereno y apacible y su postura asemejaba a una relajada, en el interior el purasangre estaba en un estado muy similar al pánico. Las palabras de aquel odioso mensaje que Cross le había mandado aun resonaban en un cabeza, martillándolo y torturándolo.

 _"Tienes que venir rápido ¡Algo terrible ha pasado!"_

Solo esas simples palabras, sin explicación ni detalles. Solo eso sirvió para lograr que él abandonara la reunión en la casa de Asato y saliera en dirección a la casa del ex-cazador. Nada más importaba en ese momento, todo lo que tenía en mente era que necesitaba ir a donde el adulto se encontraba, o más específicamente llegar al lado de…

 _Solo espera un poco…pronto llegare._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kaien Cross sabía que debía esperar a un purasangre preadolescente agitado y preocupado dentro de poco, él lo había sabido desde el momento en que pensó en mandar aquel mensaje al vampiro.

Después de todo él tenía bajo su cuidado a la persona más preciada de aquel poderoso purasangre.

Así que sabiendo eso él no se asustó ni sorprendió cuando la puerta de entrada de su casa se abrió estrepitosamente casi agrietando la pared y ahí en el umbral estaba Hio Ichiru, heredero del antiguo clan Hio, poderoso purasangre.

—Cross ¿Qué…?

El antiguo cazador observo con una nota de diversión al purasangre. Ichiru era lo que todo vampiro nivel A debía ser, hermoso de una letal manera, su cabello blanco como la nieve, de una suavidad inalcanzable, piel sedosa y pálida muy afín a la de todo vampiro y sus ojos.

Ojos de un rosa pálido como el de un rubí claro y frágil.

Hio Ichiru era hermoso, tal y como lo fue su madre, tal y como...

— ¡Ichiru-kun! ¡Debes verlo por ti mismo! ¡Es un gran problema!

Con su alarmante melodrama habitual, el rubio sabía que el otro pensaría lo peor a causa de sus palabras, una sospecha que se confirmó cuando el vampiro rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la presencia de su ser querido se encontraba.

Tan apresurado estaba que abrió la puerta sin necesidad de llamar y lo que encontró al otro lado lo dejo sin palabras, la verdad.

Cross llego segundos después y con un gemido melodramático señalo al interior del lugar hablando con un tono de urgencia.

—¿¡Lo vez Ichiru-kun!? ¡Zero-chan no puede vestirse por sí solo! ¡Es un gran problema!

Aquellos inusuales orbes rosa pálido observaron detenidamente a la pequeña silueta luchando desesperadamente con las prendas para dormir.

De cinco años de edad, Zero se encontraba en ese momento completamente enredado entre la piyama que Cross le había dado. Su cabeza se encontraba atrapado en uno de los agujeros para los brazos y sus dos brazos estaban donde la cabeza debería entrar.

Y el pantalón estaba al revés.

Un extraño cosquilleo poco común pero no inusual se instaló en la garganta de Ichiru al ver al pequeño albino luchando y enredándose más en aquellas prendes.

El cosquilleo creció y creció hasta que de su garganta una cristalina risa nació.

Sus brazos rodearon su plano estómago, mientras se inclinaba sobre su eje con el fin de controlarse. Su limpia risa resonó en todo el lugar, llamando la atención del pequeño en la habitación y de Cross que aprovecho para tomar una foto a escondidas para el recuerdo.

—Ah, Ichiru-kun no te rías del pobre Zero

Aun así el purasangre siguió riendo y riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

¡Zero era tan lindo!

Saltando sobre sus diminutos pies tratando de encajar su cabeza en aquel agujero hecho solo para los brazos. La sola imagen era entrañable y él no pudo evitar reírse ante lo adorable de la imagen.

—I-chi-ru…

La risa de Ichiru murió inmediatamente ante la mención de su nombre por aquella suave e infantil voz. Su cabeza se movió, azotándose hacia el lugar donde Zero se encontraba ya que él fue quien había hablado.

Zero había renunciado a tratar de vestirse, seguramente molesto por escuchar que se reían de él, pero aun así su mirada curiosa y cálida se mantuvo en el de blanca cabellera.

Sus labios rosas se movieron—…Ichiru…—el nombre había sido dicho ahora con más confianza. Causando que los ojos del purasangre se abrieran levemente sorprendidos.

—Hablo.

Desde que había salvado al pequeño de aquel vulgar D hace seis meses, el infante no había pronunciado palabra alguna, y a pesar de que solo había ido a visitarlo solo tres veces en todo ese tiempo, el pequeño nunca había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Hasta ahora.

— ¡Ichiru!...

Aturdido el vampiro solo logro percibir el sonido de ligeros pies corriendo sobre la alfombra y luego sintió dos pequeños brazos rodear su cintura. Cuando miro hacia abajo, una mata de cabello plateado fue lo que observo.

Zero lo tenía abrazado.

La cabeza plata se movió y brillantes orbes lilas grandes y hermosas chocaron contra los rosa suave del vampiro.

La gran sonrisa de Zero lo había hipnotizado completamente—… ¡Ichiru!

Los brazos del purasangre rodearon inmediatamente aquel pequeño cuerpo y lo apretaron en un cariñoso abrazo, sonriendo suavemente Ichiru se inclinó hacia abajo y unió su frente contra la del pequeño.

—Así es Zero…Soy Ichiru

Olvidado por los dos albinos Kaien Cross inmortalizo el momento con al menos una docena de fotos, tomadas desde varios ángulos diferentes.

¿Quién lo habría pensado? Que de todas, la primera palabra de Zero fue "Ichiru" pero al ver a aquellos dos en su propio mundo Cross sabía que no debía sorprenderse.

Era de esperarse que Zero aprendiera el nombre de su preciada persona primero, por sobre todas las cosas.

 _Esa siempre sería la primera palabra de Zero._

* * *

 **Si tienen algún comentario no duden en decir, de eso me aliento XD**


End file.
